Firestar
by SperryDee
Summary: Third in the Deidre series. Deidre's adventures during and after the War of the Ring. Rating May Go Up!
1. How It All Starts

**Hi Everyone! SperryDee here, with the much-asked-for sequel to Pheonix Rising: Firestar! Okay, before we get started, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my past fics, and want to remind you that nothing lights up my day like finding out I'm on someone's favorite stories/ favorite authors list! Really!  
  
*WARNING: This fic contains MAJOR Legolas/Deidre romance! If you don't like that, I suggest you stay under the rock you've lived your life under, comprende? Because in my book, it's open season on flamers and I've got a Swiss army knife and incredibly good aim! Just to let you know.  
  
*This fic is dedicated to the best boyfriend of all time, Drew Kazier. He's smart, caring, handsome, witty, and always is there for me, through thick and thin. And since this is a fic I've had a lot of his input on, it only seems fitting to dedicate my first romance fanfic to him, since he's the first boy I've ever dated.  
  
*Disclaimer: the only LOTR things I own are some drawings of Deidre, a Two Towers poster from USA Weekend magazine, the Fellowship of the Ring and Two Towers soundtracks, and a few pictures right-click-and-saved off the internet. Nothing else.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Deidre gazed out at those gathered from her seat beside Elrond. Today was one of the most important days in Middle Earth's history. She had seen the ringbearer; he was small, but seemed strong of spirit, and he had three of his friends always by his side for support.  
  
And Aragorn was back, which was good. No doubt that he and Arwen would be sneaking off to the gardens later tonight.  
  
But it was the person sitting a few seats down from Aragorn that caught her eye. It was Legolas. She hadn't seen him in a long time. But now was not the time for looking around, apparently, because Elrond had stood up and began to talk.  
  
Deidre just took everything in, listening. She watched as Frodo the hobbit said he'd take the ring to Mordor, and laughed mentally when she saw her uncle's surprise when Sam, Merry, and Pippin burst out of the bushes.  
  
The council was over soon after that, and Deidre had volunteered to lead the group of messengers going to Lorien. She wanted to wait out the business with the ring there, with her grandparents.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
The night before Deidre was supposed to leave, she had a horrible case of insomnia. She decided to take a walk in the gardens, since it would be a long time before she saw them again. However, she didn't expect to see Legolas there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Legolas's heart leaped when he saw Deidre walk into the gardens. Not a day had passed since they had last parted that he hadn't thought about her. She had grown even more beautiful sine he had seen her last. He mustered up the courage to talk to her and walked over to where she was standing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"Hello," came a voice from behind Deidre. She spun around to see Legolas.  
  
"Hello, Legolas," Deidre said warmly. "It's been a long time since I saw you."  
  
"A long time indeed, but it was time well worth the waiting, for now I have the pleasure of seeing you again," he replied.  
  
Deidre blushed scarlet. "You flatter me with your kind words."  
  
"I speak only the truth."  
  
Deidre's face grew even redder. She decided to change the subject. However, Legolas beat her to it.  
  
"So, you're heading up the group of messengers that are going to Lorien?" he asked.  
  
Deidre nodded. "And staying there for as long as this ring business lasts. Once the fellowship leaves, things here will take a definite turn for the worst. Arwen'll be dreaming about Aragorn, my uncle will be depressed, and the twins will be bored stiff. I'd give myself three weeks before my sanity's gone and I'm whistling the Lay of Nimrodel in my bathrobe."  
  
She and Legolas laughed. "We leave in the morning," Deidre said.  
  
"Really? That soon? It's only been three days since the council!"  
  
"I don't know why we're leaving so soon, either. But I don't mind."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Legolas shifted uneasily. This was not good. He'd have to tell her now. "Deidre?" he asked tentatively. "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Yes, Legolas?"  
  
Why is this so hard? He thought. "Deidre, I love you."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
"W-what?" Deidre blurted out. He didn't just say that he loved her, did he? Oh, Varda, why me? She thought.  
  
"I love you. I have since the moment I met you and I always will."  
  
"Umm, I should probably go and get some rest now. Namarie!" Deidre called out as she turned and fled the garden, not stopping until she was in her room with the door locked. Now she was glad that she was leaving first thing in the morning. She had no idea how she felt about Legolas, and she'd rather sort it out when he wasn't around. Tired, she fell asleep before her head even hit her pillow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
Legolas sat down on a stone bench and put his head in his hands. All I did was tell her that I love her, he thought. I don't see why she had to run away. I know she doesn't feel the same way about me, but couldn't she have stayed? He spent the rest of the night on that bench, not even caring if he didn't get any sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
*Like it? Please review! 


	2. The Argument

*Back from camp, everybody! And I got nine reviews on my first chapter! Yippee! Okay, one was a flame, and if she ever reviews again I will kill her, but otherwise, everything was wonderful!  
  
*Okay, if the next couple of chapters seem way awkward, it's because I don't really have the plot figured out until after the War of the Ring is over, which is when the real romance starts! Oh, and about ten chapters in, I steal a scene from the fantastic movie Kate & Leopold, so just warning you.  
  
*And sorry, but Deidre's feelings aren't going to get sorted out -that- easily. When romance is involved, it takes a while, but it's worth it, trust me. Meanwhile, you get about three chapters that cover the war (and I go with the movie for Helm's Deep, but with a twist..Haldir didn't lead the Elvish forces alone, no, not by a long shot).  
  
*And I leave time between scenes, so if time change (like going from Deidre's arrival in Lorien, then back in time to Imladris and the morning after Deidre and Legolas's conversation, then forward again to Deidre and Galadriel's conversation) confuses you, read this chapter carefully, and maybe take an asprin or two.  
  
***********  
  
"Grandmother!" Deidre exclaimed, dismounting and running to Galadriel.  
  
"Back so soon?" She asked teasingly. "Let's get your fellow messengers settled and the news delivered, and then we can talk, just the two of us."  
  
***********  
  
Legolas spent the rest of the night in the garden, sitting motionless on a stone bench. Aragorn found him the next morning with his head in his hands, thinking.  
  
"Hello, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
Legolas looked up. "Hello," he said weakly.  
  
"What's wrong? You weren't at breakfast, and when I asked around, no one had seen you since late last night. Why do you look so depressed?"  
  
"Rejection."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I told the maiden I love how I felt about her, and she muttered some excuse, then dashed out of the gardens like I was an orc or something!"  
  
"So apologize to her."  
  
"I can't. She left with the party of messengers to Lorien this morning, and she's not coming back to Imladris until the war's over, if then."  
  
"Maybe you should ask Lord Elrond for advice. I mean, from what Elladan and Elrohir told me that their mother told them, he certainly got rejected enough by maidens when he was younger."  
  
Legolas laughed sarcastically. "What a brilliant idea! He's the last person I'd ask for advice, especially considering that he knows the maiden rather well. I just wish she hadn't run away, even though I know it's how she deals with things."  
  
Wait a sec, Aragorn thought. The maiden is close to Elrond and runs away frequently. Who do I know that fits that description? "You should've known that an outburst was not the way to show Deidre you love her, Legolas."  
  
"I know, but I wasn't really thinking. Wait, how do you know that I'm in love with Deidre? I haven't told anyone! Have you been reading my journal again?"  
  
"You have a journal? Never mind, won't go into that subject. But I just put two and two together. That, and you were staring at her throughout the council yesterday, except for a few miraculous occasions when you managed to focus on something besides her."  
  
"I was not staring at her the whole time!"  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I wasn't! And even if I was, you're always staring at Arwen!"  
  
"I'm betrothed to her, you dolt! It's okay if I do that!"  
  
The loud arguing continued for several hours, and unbeknownst to Legolas and Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir were listening in on the entire conversation from behing a very large bush.  
  
"Sweet Valar!" Elrohir whispered. "I was right! Oh, Deidre's going to hate us when we see her next!"  
  
"I wonder how Ada would react if we told him?" Elladan pondered.  
  
"Hopefully not as bad as he did when we told him about Aragorn and Arwen, but anyway, let's wait until the Fellowship leaves," Elrohir replied. "In the meanwhile, Legolas wouldn't be too mad if we told the hobbits about it, right? It's not like they can't keep secrets," he said, grinning evilly. After two thousand years, he would have his revenge at last!  
  
*******  
  
Deidre and Galadriel finally found time to talk later that evening, in Deidre's bedroom. "What are you running from this time?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Who says I'm running from anything? I came here for two reasons: one, with things the way they are in Imladris, I'd give my sanity three weeks before I'm on the roof and singing the Lay of Nimrodel in my nightgown, and two, I'd rather wait this whole thing out here, with you and Grandfather."  
  
"Are you sure there isn't another reason?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Deidre protested, then gave in. "Okay, there is. As you already know, Legolas Thranduillion was chosen as the representative for the Elves in the Fellowship. Well, it's been a long time since I've last seen him, and we were friends when I stayed in Mirkwood that one time, but now, seeing him again.." Deidre's voice trailed off.  
  
"You're unsure of how you feel about him?" Galadriel suggested.  
  
"Exactly. And then what happened in the garden the night before I left, well, that complicates the matter immensely."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
Deidre sighed. "H-he told me he loved me."  
  
"And what did you say in return?"  
  
"Nothing at first. I just gaped at him until what he has said sunk in, then muttered something about getting some rest and fled. Now I realize that was horribly stupid, but I wasn't really thinking anything but 'Oh Valar, this can't be happening!' I mean, I swore never to fall in love!"  
  
"Well, you're going to have to face your feelings, Deidre. You just might be in love with him, after all."  
  
"In love?" Deidre asked incredulously. "With Legolas? Why did you that?"  
  
Galadriel laughed. "Seeing you like this is like reliving my younger days. Except when your grandfather first confessed his love to me, I passed out cold. Even worse than running away!"  
  
"Things were different then. I mean, you were in love with grandfather at the time, and you hadn't just seen him again for the first time in over a thousand years! Though it's not like Legolas isn't handsome, and smart, and funny, and nice to be around. Ungh! Why can't I just forget about him like I did the other guys who tried to court me? Which reminds me, did Haldir's arm and nose heal all right after I broke them? He should've known better than to try and kiss me, but I wouldn't want him to suffer permanent damage, unless it was his ego. He is rather egocentric."  
  
"Haldir's arm healed fine, but his nose still is a little crooked. Don't worry, I think you taught him a lesson he'll never forget. But maybe the reason you can't fprget about Legolas is that you don't want to forget. Deidre, I want you to sort your feelings out so that by the time the Fellowship passes through Lorien, you'll be able to give him a decent answer, understood?"  
  
"Y-what? The Fellowship is going to pass through here? How do you know that?"  
  
"I don't know, but considering Gandalf, and considering our location, it seems like a logical choice."  
  
Deidre thought for a second. "Look, I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try to have my feelings sorted out by then, all right? I mean, that gives me a month or two." And it took me six months to sort out the whole family thing, and this thing is hopelessly more complicated, but I can at least try. Hopefully I'll have everything straight by the time this whole ring business is over.  
  
"Thank you, Deidre. Good night," Galadriel said as she left.  
  
" 'Night," Deidre replied.  
  
*********  
  
"So, how did the talk with Deidre go?" Celeborn asked when Galadriel got into bed.  
  
"As best as can be expected. Legolas Thranduillion told her that he loved her, and she's hopelessly confused about her feelings for him. I don't envy the time she'll have trying to sort out how she feels."  
  
"Hopefully, everything will turn out all right. I mean, it did for us, and you took almost a whole year to get your feelings sorted out. I just hope Legolas is patient. If Deidre's anything like you when it comes to getting feelings straight, he'll have to wait a while. Though I would've waited eternity for you," he added.  
  
"I know," Galadriel said, kissing Celeborn on the cheek. "I know."  
  
******  
  
*Whaddaya think? Please review!  
  
*Next chapter: The hobbits tease Legolas, and the Fellowship arrives in Lorien, where Legolas gets a blast of cold air (but he still doesn't give up! Let's all applaud his tenacity! Trust me, it's worth it. It's definitely worth waiting for.)  
  
*Oh, and for the dates of when I'll be on vacation or at camp, see the bottom part of my bio. 


	3. Lorien

*Hey! Oh, and from now on I will be giving shout outs to whomever reviews! Yay!  
  
*Also, does anyone know of a good publisher for a book for teenage girls? It's in the fantasy genre, and really good. If you do, email me with the name and other info, like address and email, if you have it. Thanks!  
  
*Daw the Minstrel: I just couldn't resist. I like Elrond, but I suspect that he never really had much luck with girls until Celebrian came along. I always thought Glorfindel was more of a ladies' elf. And Elrond doesn't hear, thank goodness. However, once the twins are through, there won't be an elf in Middle-Earth who doesn't know about Legolas and Deidre. I'm glad the twins aren't my brothers, either. My own little brother is enough of a handful, trust me. And yes, that little bit of Galadriel/Celeborn fluff was rather sweet. I just couldn't resist.  
  
*blue jeans baby: Glad you like it!  
  
*Threthiel M. Belowen: Thanks. Here's a little secret: I'm making this up as I go, because I don't have more than a vague idea about what's going to happen during the War of the Ring, since most of the real action takes place afterwards.  
  
*Treehugger: Yes, Elrond was rejected. Quite a few times, but he always got over it after a few weeks. Legolas does keep a journal, but he writes it in code, so don't worry about that. And you'll see that you were right about the hobbits when you read this chapter. Deidre does have a tendency to run away, but the one in the garden was just a taste compared to what happens one night in Minas Tirith..Galadriel did faint, but good thing she had Celeborn to give her mouth-to-mouth. Okay, what he actually did was panic and ran to get a healer, who promptly fell over from laughing once Celeborn explained the whole thing. Sorry to disappoint you, though, but when it comes to romance, Deidre can be quite stubborn about admitting whether she likes someone or not.  
  
*AngelGurl: Yeah. But everything turns right in a few chapters, don't worry.  
  
*Anodien: If I told you, I'd ruin half the plot. But everything's all right in the end. Legolas only has three or four more chapters of angst to go before he finds out, though. So be patient!  
  
******  
  
The Fellowship was camped near the mountains, and had decided to take a rest for the night. As usual, Aragorn and Gandalf were smoking their pipes, Legolas and Gimli were arguing, Boromir was quiet, and the hobbits were talking. However, that night the hobbits' conversation took a unique turn: maidens.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Sam, admit it," Pippin said, nudging his friend in the side. "You like Rosie Cotton, pure and simple."  
  
"Maybe I do, but it's not nearly as much as you like Diamond of Long Cleeve," Sam replied.  
  
Pippin blushed. "We're just friends."  
  
"Yeah, right," the other three chorused.  
  
"What are you talking about this time?" Aragorn asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Girls, of course," Merry said simply. "I'm surprised you're not joining our conversation, Strider."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you've got a maiden you left back home, as well."  
  
"And who told you that?" Aragorn raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Two Elves by the names of Elladan and Elrohir," Frodo interjected. "Lord Elrond's sons. Really nice, told us a lot of things we didn't know about you."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you accidentally shot yourself in the foot with an arrow or how you tried to breathe underwater like a fish," Merry said, grinning. "And how you're in love with their sister."  
  
Legolas bust out laughing at the horrified/frustrated look on Aragorn's face. "And just when did they tell you this?" Legolas asked.  
  
"The day before we left Rivendell," Frodo answered. "Oh, and you should join the conversation as well as Aragorn. Elladan and Elrohir told us that you're in love with Lord Elrond's niece! And that when you told her that you loved her, she dashed out of the place like she was going to throw up!"  
  
Legolas's face turned ashy gray. "You don't think the twins could've seen it?" he asked Aragorn in Elvish.  
  
"They couldn't've seen anything. They were trying to boobytrap Deidre's saddle when the potion they were making blew up in their faces. It swelled their eyes shut until morning, and they were in the healing rooms all night. I know, because I heard the healer on watch duty telling them off," Aragorn replied. "But they could've heard us arguing about it. I mean, they were all right by then, and we were arguing rather loudly."  
  
"Oh, Elbereth," Legolas said, putting his head in his hands. "All of Imladris must know by now. Hopefully Deidre doesn't know that got out, otherwise, next time I see her again, she'll kill me!"  
  
******  
  
"The Fellowship will be arriving in Caras Galadhon soon, Deidre. I would like you to help me greet them," Galadriel asked her granddaughter.  
  
"No."  
  
"And why is that? Because Legolas will be there? Running and hiding only work for so long, nin meril. You'll have to face him some time. And why not soon?"  
  
"Because I haven't made up my mind yet! Every time I try to sort things out, I get so frustrated I can't!"  
  
"Maybe seeing him will help."  
  
"Help make me more confused, maybe. It's like my mind is split in two, one side is saying 'give in, you love him,' and the other is saying 'no I don't, I'll never fall in love'. And neither side wins the argument."  
  
"Look, at least come to greet them with me and your grandfather. You don't have to say anything, just stand there."  
  
"If all I'm going to do is stand there, why bother?"  
  
"Deidre," Galadriel said in a warning tone that made it clear that she was getting tired of the argument.  
  
"Fine, fine, give me five minutes, okay? I'll meet you and Grandfather there."  
  
"Thank you," Galadriel said, leaving. Once she left, Deidre changed into a gray-blue dress, which made her look rather imposing and untouchable, the exact aura that she wished to convey. If Legolas tried anything, he'd be met with such ice that he'd get frostbite.  
  
*********  
  
Legolas was depressed. Gandalf was dead, Boromir was acting out of his head, and Deidre was avoiding him. Every time he had tried to seek her out, she had disappeared or ignored him. And yet, every stolen glance, every flash of flame-red hair made his heart do cartwheels. Was this what love was like? Torment and euphoria at the same time? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. He'd never been in love before. But now was not the time for such thoughts. The fellowship was leaving in the morning, and he had no idea when he would see her again.  
  
The next morning, he saw her by the riverbank, standing in the group of maidens that attended Galadriel as the gifts were presented. But if she noticed his presence, she gave no sign. Once, their eyes met for a moment, and he looked at her, a rose among wildflowers, so elegant and untouchable, but then she turned her gaze away.  
  
As the boats headed downstream, he cast a final glance back toward Lorien. Everyone had left but her. She looked at him and gave a small smile, then turned down the path. He took heart in the smile; maybe she was saying sorry for avoiding him. But she never apologized to anyone.  
  
Oh, well, he thought. Who knows when he would see her again. Maybe by then she would've decided, but until then, all he could do was wait and keep focused on the task at hand: destroying the one ring.  
  
********  
  
Next chapter won't be up for a while because I'm going off to camp for two weeks. Sorry!  
  
Next: Helm's Deep: Haldir didn't lead the Elvish forces alone. (Short chappie) 


	4. Dancing

*Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I went on vacation in MN, which was really fun.  
  
*Anyway, here it is!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
It was the party after Arwen's wedding, and Deidre was having an okay time. After Arwen had introduced her to Eowyn, she had had an interesting debate over swordfighting with the former shieldmaiden. However, Eowyn had been asked to dance by her betrothed, so now, Deidre had no one to talk to.  
  
Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. Legolas was talking to that dwarf, whatever his name was, but he didn't look too interested in the conversation. But then again, who could blame him? Dwarves were totally different from Elves.  
  
***********  
  
"And as I was saying," Gimli began, but he stopped. It appeared that his friend was not listening. "Legolas? Are you all right?"  
  
"Sorry. I was erm, distracted."  
  
Gimli looked in the direction Legolas had been staring. Deidre was leaning against the opposite wall, watching. "I see. And who is that?"  
  
"Deidre."  
  
"Ah. The same Deidre who you happen to be in love with?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She looks bored. Why don't you go ask her for a dance?"  
  
Legolas mused over it for a while. She couldn't possibly be mad at him, after so long. "Here goes," he said to himself as he walked over to her.  
  
********  
  
"Hello," Legolas said when he got over to Deidre, surprising her a bit.  
  
"Hello, Legolas." Why was her stomach getting all fluttery all of a sudden? It's not like she was in love with him. She had spent months convincing herself that she wasn't. And yet her insides felt like there was a million butterflies inside, trying to get out.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he asked gesturing toward the dance floor.  
  
"Sure," she replied. I mean, it's not like dancing together makes us 'a couple', she thought as he led her on to the dance floor.  
  
But once they started dancing, everything changed. It was like it was only her and Legolas; no one else even mattered, or existed. The feeling of his arms around her was indescribable.  
  
*********  
  
When the party was over, Deidre felt strangely light-headed. As she walked back to her room, she was ambushed by Elladan and Elrohir. "Have a good time at the party, Deidre?" Elrohir asked, snickering.  
  
"I'm sure she did, considering the fact that she was dancing with Legolas the whole time," Elladan replied. "You two make such a cute couple."  
  
"So what if I danced with him?" Deidre asked. "And Legolas and I are NOT a couple."  
  
"Not yet," the twins said in unison.  
  
"Look, I'm tired, and I'm in no mood to argue, so shut up or I'll make sure you're not doing much of anything for the next couple of weeks," she threatened.  
  
"You always were the violent type, dearest sister," Elrohir teased. "Mind your temper."  
  
"Just get out of my way," Deidre said, pushing past them. She really wasn't in the mood for this. Once she got to her room, she locked the door behind her, changed into her nightgown, and went to sleep.  
  
***********  
  
*The feeling Deidre gets when she dances with Legolas is based on my experiences of slow dancing with Drew. * sighs *  
  
*Oh, and sorry for not updating in so long. Things got a bit hectic at my house. And school starts in two weeks! Yay! Too bad I only have two classes with Drew.... 


	5. A Night in the Gardens

*Okay! My muse is baaaaaack! Yay!  
  
*Short, but eventful, chapter ahead!  
  
*Responses:  
  
Treehugger: Maybe fixing the twins up wouldn't be such a bad idea. But actually, Deidre doesn't feel lonely. She's used to seeing people paired up, while she isn't. (But how long that will last, who knows?) As for getting along with Gimli, give her time. She thinks he's a bit creepy for having a crush on her grandmother, and who can't blame her? If my b/f's best friend had a thing for one of my grandmas, well, I'd be royally creeped out. (Off the subject, but have you read 'The Satanic Nurses'? It's a book chock full of literary parodies, LOTR among them.) And the twins danced with each other (just for laughs, people), their grandmother, their sister, and Elrohir was flirting with Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, but it was only to make Eomer mad. They tease -everyone-, though Deidre is their favorite target.  
  
*********  
  
A few nights later, Deidre had trouble sleeping, so she decided to take a walk in the gardens. The ones in Minas Tirith were a far cry from those in Lorien or Imladris, but they had their own unique kind of beauty. And a special kind of night-blooming rose that Deidre had never seen before. However, she didn't expect to find Legolas there.  
  
Slowly, she walked up to him. "Nice night, isn't it?" She said softly.  
  
"Indeed, and one made nicer by your presence," he replied.  
  
Deidre blushed, then mentally scolded herself for doing so. But Legolas didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't mention it. "Um, how are things going?" she asked a bit nervously.  
  
He moved closer to her. "Good. And you?"  
  
"Fine. How long are you staying in Minas Tirith?"  
  
"I don't really know. A few months, I suppose. Maybe a year or two."  
  
"Pretty much the same with me. I'll probably travel, though. I've always wanted to explore the south."  
  
"It was nice to see you here, after so many months."  
  
"It was nice to see you, too. Look, there's something I want to apologize for. That night in the gardens in Imladris, I shouldn't've run out on you like that. I was surprised, and well, I turned to my time- honored defense: running away. I'm really sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't've sprung that on you like I did. It's just that I really wanted to let you know how I felt before I went on the quest. I was afraid I'd never see you again."  
  
"I can understand," she said, their faces only inches apart. Then suddenly, Deidre moved her face toward his, and they kissed. It felt so, so natural, so good. When they came up for air, Deidre realized what she had just done. She wasn't in love with him! She couldn't be! It wasn't possible!  
  
Dashing out of the gardens, she went to her room, stuffed a few things in a bag, grabbed her bow, arrows, and sword, then ran to the stables, fastening her cloak around her. She muttered a quick apology to Swiftrun as she mounted and took off, headed towards Fangorn. She would be safe there. And no one would go after her, so she'd have plenty of time to sort things out.  
  
***********  
  
*Okay, I've never actually kissed anyone (on the lips), so I'm winging it on the kissing part. So if my description wasn't the best, please understand.  
  
*Next chapter: what happens in the morning? Will Fangorn be sympathetic to Deidre's romance problems? Will she ever stop running away? Find out when I update! 


	6. I'm Going After Her

* Hi, everyone! Umm, first off, this chapter is one that I've been planning since I finished my first fic, so I hope you like it.  
  
* Secondly, couldja all do me a favor? My little brother, Liam, is having his tonsils and adnoids out on the 22nd, the day after he starts Kindergarten, and would you please pray for him? Thanks!  
  
************  
  
Deidre arrived in Fangorn Forest during the middle of a rainstorm. She was glad it was raining, since that would wash away any tracks she might've left. Now all she had to do was find Fangorn, and hope that no one had followed her.  
  
***********  
  
After Deidre ran out on him, Legolas went back to his room and locked himself in. He didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. Why did she run away after they had kissed? He wondered. Was it his fault? Was he a bad kisser or something? It's not like he had any experience in that sort of thing, for Elbereth's sake! He thought she had liked kissing him, yet the moment they stopped for air, she had bolted like a frightened rabbit!  
  
The next morning, he decided he had best apologize. But then again, if she was mad at him, he most certainly did not want to be on the receiving end of one of her rages. A few stories from Elladan and Elrohir had made that quite clear. Maybe he should give her a day or two to cool off. Or at least until that evening. So he absorbed himself in archery for the remainder of the day.  
  
On his way to apologize, he ran into Elladan and Elrohir. "Hello, loverboy!" Elladan said brightly. "Looking for Deidre? If you are, too bad, because she's taken off again."  
  
"Yeah," Elrohir agreed. "What'd you do?"  
  
"I'd rather not say," Legolas replied. "Where did she go?"  
  
Elrohir shrugged. "Who knows? Probably to her 'place'. She took some clothes, food, and her horse. Left Arwen a note, saying that she'd be back within eight months, at the latest. That's what she does, really." Seeing Legolas's puzzled look, he elaborated. "We never know where Deidre goes when she runs off. All's she's ever told us is that it's in the south, near Rohan. She always leaves at night, too. Just grabs her stuff, saddles her horse, and takes off."  
  
"Do you have any more specific location than 'south, near Rohan'?" Legolas asked, already forming a plan.  
  
"Why? Thinking of going after her?" Elladan wondered.  
  
"No one's ever done it successfully," Elrohir added. "The first time she ran off for a long time, she left a message with out grandparents to tell Ada not to even try. So no one ever goes after her. She can take care of herself better than Elladan and I can. As for location, it's probably a forest. I mean, she's not really a plains person. Anyway, good luck hunting her down. She's usually got a sixth sense about people trying to find her, so she might dash off further."  
  
"Thanks," Legolas said, turning and heading to his own room. Forests near Rohan, well, the only decent-sized one was Fangorn Forest. So if the twins were telling him the truth, she was there. He packed, got some food from the kitchens, and mounted his horse, taking off toward Fangorn Forest, and hopefully, the woman he loved.  
  
***********  
  
*Like it? Then hit the button and review! Danke! 


	7. Reunion Under the Stars

*Sorry for the long wait in updates! School just started. And I have been having a minor health crisis lately, which involves a lot blood getting drawn and tested. (I still think the corndog was worth it, though ;) ).  
  
*This chapter: reunion under the stars. WARNING: MAJOR ROMANCE/SNOGGAGE in this chapter!  
  
************  
  
"Ungh! I-it's just so frustrating! Most guys would've given up by now, but he didn't! Everything I've tried to shake him off, it doesn't work! And I-I think I love him. I'm just so confused!" Deidre cried out in vexation. It was three nights after Deidre had arrived in Fangorn Forest, and she was only minimally closer to figuring things out.  
  
"Hoom, well maybe you are in love with him. He seemed rather nice when I met him, you know," Fangorn replied.  
  
"He is nice. And chivalrous, and handsome, and I was horribly stupid for running away."  
  
"Nothing you do is stupid," came a voice from behind her. Deidre turned around. It was Legolas!  
  
"Legolas," Deidre breathed. "You came after me."  
  
Fangorn wisely took that moment to leave, thinking that Legolas and Deidre would appreciate some privacy.  
  
"I love you, Deidre. I'd follow you to the ends of Arda if I had to." He walked over to her, his eyes shining in the starlight.  
  
Deidre was awestruck. No one had really ever followed her when she ran away before. She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry," she finally said.  
  
"It's all right," Legolas replied, kissing her gently on the lips. They kissed several times, finally coming up for breath.  
  
"I meleth lle," Deidre said softly. And the stars watched as Deidre finally stopped running from love and accepted her true feelings.  
  
********** *Like it? Love it? Wanna tell me 'bout it? Then hit the purple button and REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
* BTW, I did post this on Saturday, Mitch. So there! And also, can I have your mom's recipe for that cookie you traded me on Friday? Thanks! 


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTES! PLEASE READ!

*Okay, first off, this is an Author's Note, not an actual chapter. My reasons for not having a new one are below.  
  
*Okay, look, Halloween has come and gone, Thanksgiving's almost here, and my birthday went. Other than that, not much happened in my neck of the woods, except one thing that happened today (November 6, 2003)  
  
*It is with a heavy heart and weeping eyes that I tell you what happened today: Charlie the Naz-Bunny has died. Cause is unknown, but might've been cancer, we're not really sure. But she wasn't in pain when she died, and she is in a better place. And I'm bawling my eyes out as I write this.  
  
*Charlie the Naz-Bunny: Born: March 2001. Died: November 6, 2003. Notable accomplishments: almost bit out Hannah Taylor's jugular, only rabbit I ever knew who liked sushi and chocolate-covered popcorn, as well as anime and romance films. Didn't like anyone but me, and she was one of my best friends. She will be missed forever in my heart.  
  
*Sympathy emails may be addressed to SperryDee13@msn.com  
  
*If anyone has ideas for me for this story, since I have a MAJOR case of writer's block, they would be greatly appreciated.  
  
*Thank you,  
  
SperryDee 


	9. Watch out for Mushrooms?

*Happy Thanksgiving everybody!  
  
*First off, a big thank you to everyone who expressed their condolences about Charlie's death. It was really very nice of you.  
  
********  
  
The journey back to Minas Tirith was much more pleasant than the journey to Fangorn Forest, both for Deidre and for Legolas. They took their time getting back, mostly because they wanted to have time alone together, but also to temporarily avoid the teasing they knew Elladan and Elrohir would give them when reached the city.  
  
"You know we're going to have to get back there eventually," Deidre pointed out as she lounged by the campfire.  
  
"I know. Eventually," Legolas replied, kissing her on the nose. Deidre giggled.  
  
'Wait a sec, did I just * giggle *? Oh, who cares! Not like Legolas would care,' she thought.  
  
********  
  
A few weeks later, in Minas Tirith.........  
  
"He's been gone, what, two months now? When do you think he's gonna come back?" Elladan wondered.  
  
"I bet he's still looking for Deidre. Or by some miracle, he found her, but she yelled at him enough to make him lose every last ounce of his pride, and he's coming back with his tail between his legs, horribly depressed," Elrohir replied.  
  
"What about him and Deidre making up? Maybe Deidre actually * does * like him."  
  
"Well, that is a possibility. It's more likely that mushrooms would fall from the sky and start singing, but it's possibility."  
  
Just then, two figures on horseback appeared on the horizon, drawing steadily nearer. One of the figures had red hair and was on a white horse, the other had blonde hair and was on a brown one. The twins recognized them instantly: it was Deidre and Legolas.  
  
Elrohir calmly started looking at the sky, staring at it intently. "What in Eru's name are you doing?" Elladan asked him.  
  
"Looking for falling mushrooms," was his reply. *********  
  
*Like it? Love it? Any ideas where I should go with the plot? Then hit the purple button and review! Please? 


End file.
